Anyone
by Some
Summary: Oneshot A little story of lost love..... She cried. She cried for him. She cried for her. She cried for her only love. And she knows she can’t tell anyone, because then they can see her heart.


A/N: A little story of lost love..

I wrote this story a day I was really sad. Or not sad, but in a strange mood. It is often like that with me. When I have strange feelings inside I write them out. And they come out in short stories like this one. Sometimes I write the feelings into my long story, but they do not always fit there. Anyway, the song in this story is Anyone by Roxette.

When I wrote this story I trought about a spesical person, but I choose to not use name in this story. I thinked that this made the story better. But since it is from HP you can read it with the person you think it is most sutiable for.

Here we go.

She was alone. She had always been alone. That was the story of her life. Sure, she had many friends, but she felt alone inside. No one understood her. No one knew her. They knew nothing about her thoughts and feelings. They didn't want to know. Maybe it was her fault. She had closed them all out. She didn't want to have anyone near her heart again. She didn't want it broken. She knew that no one could understand her like he had.

_Anyone who have a love close to this,  
Knows what I'm saying_

She knew she would never let anyone in to her heart like she did back then. She had been so blind. Blinded by love. But she had hoped so long. Hoped for him to see her.

_Anyone who wants a dream to come true,  
Knows how I'm feeling_

And one day he did and they had been together. It was a dream come true. She was happy. He was happy. He had understood her in a way no one else had. She wasn't lonely anymore. She should have known it, known it couldn't last. All dreams ends. But she was blinded. Blinded by love.

_All I can think of is you and me,  
doing the things I wanna do_

He had loved her to. She knew he had. She knew it. He had to. He couldn't have lied to her about that? Would he do that? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. All her hopes and dreams had broke that day he said it was over. They broke along with her heart.

_All I imagine is heaven on earth,  
I know it's you_

"It is over"

Is there any more cruel words then them? There was no other way he could hurt her that much. She had cried so long after that day. There was no one who knew, but every moment she was alone she cried. That was when she decided never to give her heart away again, she kept on crying. Even now, thirteen years later, she cried when she thought of him. He was her one and only love.

_Anyone who ever kissed in the rain,  
Knows the whole meaning_

She still remembered their first kiss. The rain, the light, him, her. Her first kiss. Everything. It was perfect. It was pure. She remembered her last kiss to. It was a goodbye. She had cried and he had disappeared from her life. She knew she shouldn't think about it, but she couldn't help it. It was her time in the light.

_Anyone who ever stood in the light,  
Needs no explaining_

She didn't know how she should cope. It was like her world was falling apart time after time. Everything she had hoped to do with her life had broken the day it was over. All her plans, her dreams and her ambitions where gone. Everyone thought that she was happy. That she was living her life like she wanted it. She didn't want them to fell pity for her. She didn't want anyone close. Because no one could understand her the way he had. No one. Never.

_  
But everything more or less appears so meaningless,  
Blue and cold_

There was not a day that she did not think of him. Sometimes she thought that he would come back to her. That he one day should stand before her.

"Sorry," He would say. "I didn't mean to break up with you. I understand now, that I can't live without you. I love you, I always have"

Then he would kiss her. And they should be together forever. Forever. But deep inside of her she knew it was not going to happen.

_  
Walking alone through the afternoon traffic,  
I miss you so_

Sometimes she thought that she should forget him. Try to let someone else into her mind. Her heart. But then she remembered the pain. And she new that she would not let anyone near her heart again. Not even him. Those days she knew with herself that if he came back to her, she would say no. She wouldn't feel this way anymore. She knew that it would get worse after he was gone again.

_Anyone who felt like I do  
Anyone who wasn't ready to fall  
Anyone who loved like I do  
Knows it never really happens at all_

Other days she knew with herself that if he came back, she would give herself up to him and once again get blind. Once again have a whole heart. Once again stand in the light. Before he would kick her back into the dark. And she knew that she would do it without thinking. That she would forget the pain. And when the shadow came she would be twice as hurt.

_It's over when it's over  
What can I do about it  
Now that it's over_

A red dress. That's what she wanted. It symbolised how she wanted their relationship to be.

A red dress he likes. "Come, let's go out and eat" he should say "Put on the dress you are so beautiful in." And she would take on her red dress. Just like in the movies.

She wanted them to share a memory. For example: an animal, maybe an elephant. They would always buy things with elephants on to each other. It would become their thing.

They would laugh and no one would understand why.

He would call just to hear her voice.

She would hide small notes for him. And he would find them when she has gone. He would know where to look.

All those tings represent what she wanted their relationship to be like. What she still want to have. But she knew that you could never have that kind of relationship.

_  
Everything more or less is looking so meaningless,  
and fades to grey_

She is not the person you first see. On the outside she is happy. On the inside she is sad. On the outside she has a lot of friends and family. On the inside she is alone. On the outside she smiles. On the inside she cries. She cries a sea, a sea of tears.

_Lying awake in an ocean of teardrops,  
I float away_

No one understood her like him. No one else could fill the empty space in her heart. No one else could put her heart together. She cried. She cried for him. She cried for her. She cried for her only love. And she knows she can't tell anyone, because then they can see her heart. So she hid herself under a false picture. And no one understands what's in her head or her heart, because no one understands her like he did.

_Anyone who felt like I do  
Anyone who wasn't ready to fall  
Anyone who loved like I do  
Knows it never really happens at all  
It's over when it's over  
What can I do about it  
Now that it's over_

One day she will be gone. One day she will not be able to bear to see other peoples and just disappear. But that is one day in the future. Not now. Now she is here with you. But you don't know who she is. Because you just know the outside.

A/N So what do you think? Was it understandable?


End file.
